


Heat.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Apple of my eye. [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, k - Freeform, no beta we die like noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: It's hard for Evelynn to resist temptation. And Akali is the biggest one.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Apple of my eye. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067435
Kudos: 138





	Heat.

Demonic existence was constant ascension.   
From a grain of energy to the sentient being and evolution was powered by an insatiable hunger. Everything else was only a shell build around the core of demonic nature, made to sustain it and support its growth.

Evelynn had no idea what got her at first; the sound of the shower woke her up, and her body felt so light. Slide of black satin on her skin awakened her nerves, electric currency jumping across her skin.  
And sunlight, pouring itself trough small crack in curtains, a damned thing almost blinded her.   
Then Akali went into the bedroom, freshly showered, naked and _oh so beautiful_ and Eve lost it.   
It took all her willpower to not move.   
Kali noticed a change in her girlfriend straight away; unnaturally pale, almost purple skin, pupils dilated to enormous size and a thin coat of blue glow.   
So when Demoness told her to run, Rogue did exactly this.   
And fast.  
Mankae braked on the kitchen island.   
Kai'sa practically choked on her morning coffee.   
“Akali, what in the …”   
“Something is wrong with Eve!”   
“What?” Ahri, settled comfortably on the sofa and unbothered until this moment, lifted herself to the standing position.   
“She's… losing shape... and told me to run away from her!”   
Kai'sa forced Rogue to sit on the barstool. The girl was shaking, dread turning her blood into ice-cold needles.   
Gumiho went upstairs, knocked at the door a few times in rapid succession; but it was merely to attract Evelynn's attention.   
“Eve, do you need anything?”   
Rustle, then a few quiet steps.   
“Foxy?” A voice from the opposite side lacked its typical teasing manner.   
“Yeah. Kali is shitless scared, what's wrong?”   
“I went into heat, Ahri.”  
Direct and simple words, so rare in Evelynn’s mouth.  
“Oh shit.”  
“Indeed.”  
Foxy scratched at the wood; similar action was her response.   
“So, your attempts to build better hormonal regulation failed?”   
“You can say that.”   
“Hey, you tried when ancient Romans had no idea about this stuff and connected the menstrual cycle to the moon's phases, so don't be hard on yourself.”  
There was a laugh, then a sigh.   
“I would say something triggered it.”  
Steps on the corridor; Bokkie and Akali approached. Latter kneeled next to the entrance, looking at it like she could teleport inside the chamber with enough willpower, an oversized, black cardigan pooling around her. Kai'sa decided to speak.   
“Foxy, we must go, meeting with a perfume company.”  
Planned meeting evaporated from Gumiho’s head when she focused on Eve, and now it was too late to cancel.   
“I hate to leave you like this… Kali, behave, Eve, take care of yourself.”   
And off they went.   
A loud noise of the main entry was a signal for Akali to speak.   
“You are not dying or stuff, right?”   
“No, love.”  
“Then tell me what's the deal.”  
“ I'm in heat, Akali.”  
Rarely Akali was in short of words; this time no coherent sentence left her.  
“Darling.” Said in a voice so tiny, almost… scared.   
Rogue took a deep breath.  
“I'm here Eve. Let me in.”  
“I may not be able to stop.”  
“Kinky.”  
“Not amusing.”   
A rogue drew a small circle with her steps, thinking.   
“OK, I have this idea. I will stock us with water and snacks, and then let's fuck this out of your system. Deal?”   
There was a long silence. Evelynn was a woman prone to temptations, and having Akali in her bed was irresistible. And at the moment her resolve was very weak.   
“Please eat before you come.”  
It was the fastest instant ramen in Akali's life.   
Fast dip in the pantry and she was back in front of their bedroom door.   
“I'm here.”  
The door cracked open; Rogue went inside, she decided to put dried fruits, chocolate and water on the side.   
Hands and lashers circled her silhouette; a tall, slim body tightly aligned to her back.   
“You smell like instant soup.”  
They landed on the bed, garments discarded and Evelynn was so ready - wetness marking her thighs, allure pooling around in waves.   
Akali finished her with only a few well-placed circles, yet tension persisted in the air.   
“Wow, shit is serious.”  
There was a harness in the night drawer; claws leaving scalpel-thin cuts on her body during the search.   
“Use something big, darling…”   
Evelynn whimpered at the loss of physical contact; every second alone was torture.   
Rogue dived into a cabinet with sex toys, then threw a magic wand and g-spot massager on the bed. A Blue enormous dildo followed soon after.   
Siren could compare its thickness only to her forearm. Want buzzed, and then Evelynn saw stars.   
Orgasm left her limp, but still horny. Rogue kissed her softly, too wrapped in allure to having any inhibitions left.   
“Do this fun thing with legs, Eve.”   
Demoness swiftly drew half-circles with her legs, then crossed her ankles behind the neck and flexed a bit, just to relieve tension in stretched muscles.   
Lashers wrapped themselves around Akali's waist, still hungry for touch.   
Her reward - a series of mind-melting orgasms - arrived soon after. First one was heavenly good, breathtaking, brutal caresses with the head of a vibe changed, power set up to maximum and very, very still. Pleasure subsided, giving place to burn of oversensitive flesh, seconds later another orgasm got torn from her.   
Evelynn had no idea how many times she came; lines blurred, her body drunk in serotonin.   
She wasn't even sure when the need finally got sated, charm lifted, she just found herself covered in a soft blanket, Akali feeding her water.   
They both were exhausted.   
“Darling, you should drink too.”   
“I will.”

Ahri loved to go soft in her girlfriend's lap.   
Like a ragdoll, she almost melted, docile and loose when a strong hand played in her hair.   
“I wonder, how Eve is doing?”  
Bokkie laughed.  
“Probably she's fucking with Kali like a wild rabbit.”  
Even the possibility of this outcome filled Gumiho with dread.  
Last time she Demoness needed the whole harem to satisfy her… And there were bodies. Evelynn was surrounded by them.  
Young girls and boys strained out to death. Nobody survived.  
“If she got her claws on Akali, they will not leave the bedroom for two or three days, probably without food. Not good at all.”  
Kai’sa understood the implications.   
Sexual marathon could have a fatal outcome. 

The apartment was really quiet when they went inside; no sign of Akali on the first level. Her shoes still in a neat row under the wall.  
Ahri left her purse in the corridor, and tiptoed upstairs, ready to check on Evelynn, aware of what she will find. Dread filling her stomach with molten iron.  
There was no answer to the knocking.   
She opened the door, heavy musk of sex made her choke. In almost complete darkness only one thing was really standing out: a pair of amber, shiny eyes, pupils dilated, almost the whole colour gone. Then details kicked in, contours, silhouettes, empty bottles on the nightstand.  
Akali in Evelynn's tight embrace, sleeping, sheets keeping her warm.   
Lasher went up like a snake, in a swift motion, with a thrust, closing the entrance.   
  
***

Kai'sa was _livid_.   
“She WHAT?!”   
Nine tails were curling around Gumiho in a futile attempt to self-soothe.   
Angry Bokkie was scary.   
“Kai Kai…”   
Ahri got showered in kisses; her face and ears covered in dark purple lipstick.   
“I'm not angry at you. I bet Kali went inside herself.”  
Foxy could not agree more; Rogue tended to underestimate risk and jump inside hellhole like an adrenaline junkie.  
Another few kisses and Bokkie hurried upstairs, Ahri running after her, well aware of what she wanted to do.   
Indeed, Kai'sa rushed into Evelynn's bedroom, the door forcefully opened.   
“Evelynn, give me Akali back this instant!”  
Bokkie got promptly lifted with lashers and put outside, the entrance slammed shut.  
Ahri knocked and reached for one of the most powerful weapons she possessed: her voice.  
“Evee~.”  
“Leave us alone.”  
“But you need to let Akali rest, drink something and eat. Do you remember what happened in 1025?”  
A dirty trick, but it worked.  
Demoness cracked the door open just a tiny bit. Long fingers surrounded by blue hue grabbed dark wood.  
“You are the only ones disturbing her rest.”  
Soft taps of bare feet, and then Akali appeared, looking intently at Siren in the background, avoiding beam of light.  
“Let me, OK Eve?”  
Soft caress on her chin.  
“I cannot deny you anything, Love. I will wait.”  
Rogue leaned on the doorframe.   
“What happened?”   
“ Wha… Are you serious?” Bokkie got angry again - or maybe was angry still?  
“Look, in the best case, you will land in the hospital after three days with Eve.”  
“I will not let it happen.” Demoness barked, her voice distant.   
Akali shushed her.  
“Just, if you can give us a proper dinner? And coffee?”  
This they could do.   
Ahri made coffee for everyone, four cups of black, delicious liquid. It couldn't be compared to the ambrosia Evelynn always tended to make, but it was still good. Demoness reached mastery in the brewing field simply because she adored coffee.   
Kai'sa decided to make simple food, just Mac and cheese with green peas.   
A lot of green peas.   
Little revenge for putting her out of the bedroom. 

Food and coffee delivered upstairs, their plates on the table.   
Kai'sa and Ahri enjoyed their meal, some funny video as their background.   
Late afternoon came and found Kai'sa on the sofa, Ahri sitting on her lap. Gumiho was a visage, almost glowing in the warm light of the setting sun, the aroma of perfumes like flower fields surrounding them both.   
Kai'sa brushed blonde strands with her fingers, it pooled around her palms like iced water.   
"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Ahri."  
"Did you saw yourself in the mirror this morning?"   
Gumiho leaned in, leaving the stamp of a kiss on Kai’s lips. 

Evelynn searched the contents of her makeup box, wondering where she put this one particular lipstick, one she bought some time ago, tempted by shiny packaging. The colour was unflattering on her because of its warm undertones, but it will suit Akali like a dream.   
Every demon developed differently, and Evelynn felt an irresistible pull to spoil her lovers, during heats it tended to take a form of grooming them, and there she was, ready to doll up her Rogue.   
Subject of her interest emerged from the bathroom, squeaky clean and unaware of the danger.  
“Darling, please sit over here.”  
So Akali did. Then she noticed a wide assortment of various makeup and other torture devices, like hair straightener.  
“Eve?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“What the fuck?”  
Diva turned on three of many small lamps around the mirror; just enough to see Akali in detail without blinding herself.  
“I cannot stop myself from taking care of you…”  
Evelynn had no idea why her brain in the current state was switching between unstoppable lust and equally strong need to cherish and care for her company.  
Maybe because of her strong connection with her gendered, physical body?  
She shared her thought with Akali.  
“How others are acting?” Mankae asked simply, trying to be very still because Evelynn decided to put eyelashes on her.  
“I think I am the only one who grew attached to corporeal form so strongly.”  
Evelynn applied the lipstick, and her Akali was looking wonderful.   
Raw lust clawed at her, but there were two more things to do.   
Hair straightener hot and ready in her palm, she brushed black and blonde hair, before styling soft curls.   
"So they are not getting fixation like you."  
"Not that I'm aware of." Siren checked her work.   
Everything was perfect. Her sweet, perfect human lover wandered to bed, led by the lasher.   
"OK, you did all this stuff to me. Now what?"   
"Now" Harness landed on soft covers before it found its way around Akali's hips. "Make love to me."  
They did not need foreplay, Evelynn just straddled Akali in cowgirl position and took gigantic toy like it was nothing. Outline of its shape visible when she leaned back to get more friction.   
Akali got drunk in the smell of their bodies, allure clouding her mind, she wanted only one thing: to make Eve come.   
Magic wand on nightstand got unconnected from the charger and turned on.   
Evelynn was riding the high until she couldn't anymore, until pain killed every bit of pleasure.   
She used force to stop Akali from pressing her down on the dildo.   
Oh, so the charm still worked.   
Demoness held her in place with lashers and legs, harness got undone and threw onto the floor. Her wide smile could frighten any living being.  
“It’s your turn now.”

It took, as Ahri predicted, three full days.   
When they went downstairs, she was alone, up to ears in work.  
“Hey, Ahri!” Akali laughed, Evelynn carrying her bridal style to the barstool.  
Gumiho almost choked on her coffee. She had no idea what to say.   
Not only Rogue looked very much unharmed and happy, but also Evelynn was almost glowing, amber eyes sparkling when she prepared three cups of coffee.  
One found its way in Ahri’s hand and whole rollercoaster of thoughts with it.  
Proper word found its way into Gumiho’s head much later, but it was too unrealistic to voice it aloud.  
Because it was impossible.  
Evelynn acted like she was in _love_.


End file.
